leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-25223119-20150313064618/@comment-25223119-20150314073310
I played a few more matches with Ahri just to be sure. Frankly speaking, I.. managed to score my second Penta with Ahri yesterday. But it is true, her W demands a lot of skillful placement and can sometimes backfire against you because of its "acquisition" range. I guess it probably means.. it locks on way sooner than players intend it to. Rylai Ahri isn't really possible now because all AP Mids rush Morello as a core, so Ahri is inclined to rush one too. If any kiting comes from her, its her consistent usage of Q rather than the slurs of slow coming from W under the effects of Rylai. All of her teamfight damage is loaded on Q than anything else, and half of her success comes from her team mates. At 2.3k golds, Morellonomicon is the best core for Ahri as opposed to 2.9k's Rylai. Players are now much more prone to missing E, even on pro plays, I see pros comitting the same E mistake as I did. The range reductions really hurt her because it demands that she needs to be within "acquisition range" to do damage. As in.. if I'm coming to gank a lane from far, I have to be really close up to ensure my W and Ult hits. It also means you have to spend one or two dash to close gaps and the last dash for damage. These days, W and Ult are used almost exclusively together, to ensure the burst is there. W and Ult alone won't do impressive damage. Frankly speaking, W's base range is still high, but its the lock on range that hurt her. I rather Riot did the other way round, because like I said, it can backfire on her. In fact, it feels unsatisfying as an Ahri player. I do however, enjoy outsmarting players with my dashes. But this also means you spend one dash for placement rather than damage, since you dashed out of its' acquisition range. I just dislike how Riot nerfed her W and ult so badly that she needs two of them up together in order to deal good damage. I really wished Riot would compensate with ratio buffs on W and on her subsequent W hits as well as revert her ult ratio to 1.05. I'm not quite sure about Luden's Echo tho. I saw it on some video and I guess Ahri will utilize it to its fullest potential. It's a fallacy that Ahri can be versatile with item builds though. Rushing Morellonomicon is not an option, it's a must. I also experimented a more sustained mastery with her. I cannot believe how minor changes in her offensive mastery cost her the ability to farm efficiently. It's as if 2% less of armor and mr pen really made her last hitting so poor. But TL;DR, to be good with Ahri in S5. Minimize death counts, maximize damage through repetitive Qs, always use Ult and W together. Every inch of damage is extremely valuable to Ahri now.